


One Way To Earn Detention

by ExpectoDraconis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Intercourse, Slash, Smut, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoDraconis/pseuds/ExpectoDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wakes up to an unusual visit from an unexpected student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Earn Detention

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are both owned by J.K. Rowling and I'm just making them do awesome things together.

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, and it's completely beta free. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!!

 

The warm, comfortable feeling of sleep was starting to ebb away as Severus decided the warm, wet mouth on him was not a figment of his dream. He could feel himself thrusting his hips slightly, and his whole body seemed to vibrate as the mouth attached to his cock hummed. 

“Oh…fuck…” he moaned, reaching down to thread his hands through soft, shorter hair that seemed to be everywhere. 

He worked his bottom lip with his teeth and rolled his hips upward once more. Then, he felt a large, warm hand on his hip and his cock was released with an audible pop. He whimpered slightly, and felt a tongue running up the underside of him. 

He moaned again and opened his eyes. He looked down to see a mess of black hair and half closed green eyes that were clouded with lust.

“Good morning, Professor.” Potter said in a low, throaty tone. 

Severus sighed. Then the voice registered and he jolted into full consciousness.

“Potter!” He said in abject horror. Unfortunately, his cock didn’t seem horrified. It seemed to be enjoying the teenager’s ministrations. “What-”

Potter cut him off with another long swipe with his tongue, stopping at the slit, placing the head of his prick barely between his red, swollen lips. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, sir. Did you want me to stop?” 

Severus closed his eyes again as Harry started to slowly sink down, angling so Snape would end up in his throat, at least by two inches. “Ah! N-no. Don’t stop.” 

Potter chuckled around him, sending waves of vibration up his spine and into his brain. Harry began to make swallowing motions while he bobbed his head. Just as Severus thought he would come, and opened his mouth to warn him, his mouth was gone. He could feel a hand tease his balls and his eyes fluttered open.

Sweet. Fucking. Merlin. Harry had raised himself, resting on his knees and straddling Severus, but not close enough for their skin to touch. One of his hands was slowly running fingers over Snape’s erection, which was straining for any contact. The other was behind him, barely visible from between his spread thighs, with two fingers moving in and out of Harry with agonizing slowness. 

Snape whimpered. Harry lifted Severus’s cock just enough to run the head of his own over where Snape was leaking, sticky and glistening. Harry let go of their cocks and ran the pad of his thumb over Severus’s head, all the while fingering himself for his professor’s viewing pleasure. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it, making a satisfied “mmm” sound. 

Snape bit back a moan. Harry breathed out, “Are you ready, Professor?” 

He didn’t know what the boy was going to do, although he thought he had a faint idea. He nodded. 

“Oh, good.” Was Harry’s response. He pulled his fingers out and scooted himself up. With his thighs spread as far as he could get them, he reached behind himself and lined Snape up with his entrance.

After a whispered spell on Harry’s part, Snape felt slick with lubrication for almost a millisecond before he was quickly enveloped in a tight, hot channel. “Oh!” He heard Harry breathe.

He gasped. His black eyes took in the young man impaled upon his prick. With Harry’s head tilted back like it was, Snape could barely see his unruly raven mop. Those damnable green eyes bored into his own before he moved his gaze down to the open mouth, strong jaw, and exposed throat of the writhing boy. His shoulders were broad, more so than they looked in school robes, and he was more muscular than the older man would have guessed.

Harry lifted his hips until Snape was nearly completely out of him and paused. “Is this alright, professor?” He asked, feigning innocence rather badly with his voice so heavy with lust. 

“What the hell is this, Potter?” Snape asked, breathing hard and trying with everything in him to not snap his hips upward. He then realized that he was still wearing a pyjama shirt, because Harry started to unbutton it and lower himself down slowly. 

“Well, sir, you see. Ah, fuck! I couldn’t…ah…help, nnng, but no…tice,” Harry tried to say whilst riding his teacher with almost wild abandon, “The… oh, the w-way,” he let out a particularly loud moan when he managed to direct Snape’s thick shaft to his prostate, “th…at y-oh Merlin-that you looked, Oh, yes, Snape, oh fuck,” he lost himself. 

Severus could feel Harry clenching his muscles every time he withdrew, he could see the boy closing his eyes and dropping his head, arching his back. He could see beads of perspiration appearing on the quidditch toned adolescent. But what caught his attention most, what made that warm tingling in the base of his spine, was Harry stroking his own cock while he rode Severus and his voice kept breaking. 

Harry half cried, “Oh, fuck. Snape.” Severus saw white erupt from Harry’s pulsing cock and felt muscles spasm.

The combination of his own name and the tightening channel had Severus coming as well, a loud groan exploding from his chest. Harry continued to gyrate on his cock, milking out every drop, until they were both gasping for breath. 

He raised himself until Snape slid completely out of him. He swung one leg over so he was to the side of Snape. “As I was saying, I couldn’t help but notice the way that you looked at me when I had to take my shirt off in Potions yesterday. And I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you first, but I knew you would never allow it.”

The boy was still breathing as hard as Snape was. “How did you get into my private chamber?” 

Harry shrugged. “Your wards were terrible. If you want to report me to the Headmaster, I understand. I’m sorry.”

Severus said nothing for a few moments. He watched the boy stumble over his words, losing the confidence he’d shown earlier.  “How old are you, Potter?” He said sardonically with an arched eyebrow. 

“Seventeen. You can’t get in any trouble here.” Harry assured. 

They were lying side by side, facing each other. “I’m not going to the Headmaster. You will not break in here again. If you want to come into my rooms, you will wait like any other student.”

Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Yes, Professor. Thank you, sir.” 

As he watched Harry get out of his bed and pull on articles of clothing, Severus thought that it wasn’t a terrible way to wake up. He wondered when he would get this chance again when an idea occurred to him.

“Potter.” He called when Harry was near the door. The boy turned, a curious look on his face.

“Yes, professor?” He asked.

“As punishment for breaking and entering, you will serve detention with me, in my office. Eight o’clock this evening. Don’t be late.” 

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes to take a short nap was Potter’s smirk just before he left, turning in time to give Snape a perfect view of the backside he’d been buried in just twenty minutes before. 


End file.
